Quiting
by Comette77
Summary: Scaredy quits his job at the Stash 'n Hoard.


It was any old given day. The sun was up the clouds floated in front of the sky's tender blue. This particular day had its on events in it. All to this one was that Scaredy quit his beloved job of stacking at the Stash 'n Hoard. "Scaredy clean up this mess!" Nester yelled to the confident squirrel as he was stacking boxes of taco shells.

"Got it!" Scaredy yelled rushing over to the mop to clean up a puddle of jelly that fell from a jar that a kid knocked over earlier. "Okay done." Scaredy said wiping his forehead with his hand. Nester knocked over a jar of pickles. "Clean this up too." Nester said walking off. "Fences" was playing on the store radio. That delightful Phoenix song eased Scaredy's nerves a bit.

He honestly didn't like how Nester has been treating him. After cleaning up the mess with the pickles and the song stopped playing Scaredy walked up to Nester and tapped his shoulder lightly. "What do you want Squirrel?" Nester spat out. He was angry. "Well I was thinking." Scaredy said but Nester cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it." Nester said. "Oh yeah well I quit!" Scaredy yelled taking off the white apron on the ground and walked.

"Ha Ha!" Nester laughed. "You'll be crawling back to this place in less than an hour." Nester said still laughing at Scaredy. "I'll show you!" Scaredy said rushing out of the door. Scaredy was sitting on his bed with nothing on his but the fact that he quit his job. "Maybe I can get a job somewhere else." Scaredy said happily. He read through the newspaper to see what jobs he could apply for.

Scaredy stopped in front of a store that was specialized in electronics. Scaredy looked at the store and walked in. "Hello I'm here for the job." Scaredy said to manager. The manager looked down on Scaredy and told him "Okay then help out those kids there." He pointed to group of children standing by a PS3. "Hello kids and how may I help you?" Scaredy asked the typical question a worker would've asked.

"Yeah we would like to know about this game system here." The kid said. Scaredy looked at the game system and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… It can… I really don't know." Scaredy said. "Aw come on that sucks! How do you work at a game store and don't even know anything about the game?" The kid said angrily. The group of kids left and one stomped on Scaredy's foot. "Ow! That little." Scaredy said grasping his foot.

"Sorry dude but you're fired." The manager told Scaredy. Scaredy left the store in shame. He felt like there was other hope even if it was the first job he just applied for. Scaredy looked at the newspaper he had and walked to next store availible. "Okay a restaurant. It shouldn't be hard right?" Scaredy asked himself. He walked into the store. After being asigned to help out with a dish he messed that up and was fired.

Scaredy was sad. He didn't know which job other than stacking he could do. Maybe going back to being the weather man would be okay but he was fired from that weeks ago. He couldn't go crawling back to the hellhole known as the Stash 'n Hoard. Scaredy's mind was filling up with ideas. He was thinking… thinking of cleaning up messes at places but, then it would get out of hand.

Maybe he can go back to the Stash 'n Hoard. No its been only fifty-three minutes anyway. Scaredy groaned. The thought of going back to hearing Nester's mouth or to stress himself out looking for a new job. As much as it hurted him he has to go back to doing something. He enjoyed stacking all sorts of things back at the Stash 'n Hoard.

He just stood around with nothing else on mind. He kicked the dust off the ground wondering what the hell is he going to do. Scaredy walked down to his acorn home. He lied in bed thinking of what he's going to do. This has been stressing him out for minutes and the minutes grew to hours. He fell asleep after arguing with his thoughts on what he should do.

The morning had came and Scaredy was up. The sky was lit with blue and yellow. There were no clouds to spoil the sight of the sky. Scaredy jumped out bed and changed into the same blue jacket with the white stripe and the short dark blue jeans. He was ready to do what his mind told him to do after a battle of decisions.

Scaredy walked into the store and it was awful. The floors were muddy and items weren't stacked or put in place. It was just chaos. Nester got down on his knees and begged. "Scaredy please work here again!" Nester said. "Sure." Scaredy said. "Just don't treat me like that again. Okay." Scaredy said. "Yeah sure whatever!" Nester said.

… Okay little announcement I wanted to make. I really don't like some of my fanfiction like my early ones and "Enjoying Elmore Huh?" So I'm doing a change in fanfiction. Whatever you think I need to do better on tell me. OKAY :D

Questions You Might Ask

Q:Why did you use a PS3 as the game system at the store?

A:I have a PS3

Q:Why is this story short?

A:Because I had nothing else to think of for this story

One More Thing!- My ideas are really limiting so I'm trying to take inspiration and junk like that.


End file.
